Mey Rin, the Vampire Slayer
by Robin Pendragon
Summary: She would never forget the day everything changed. Having to adjust to an entirely different reality, leaving behind everything she knew. A reality where demons, vampires, and everything she'd ever dreaded was under her bed but told herself couldn't exist by the light of day, was all real. She had been called upon by her destiny. Modern AU. MeyxSeb
1. Chapter 1

**Test drive for this idea I've had running around in my head for a while. I don't own Buffy or Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

She will never forget that day, the day everything changed. She was refilling the Young Master's teacup, jasmine with honey— she remembered because of the distinct scent. It was one of his favorites. She was trying to contain her laughter at something the Lady Elizabeth had said, she was not supposed to eavesdrop, but she could not help it. Now she could not remember for the life of her what it was that she had said.

Only the laughter, and then blinding light— pain.

Like a ripple through her chest, like something tearing straight through her. She spilled the tea, the pot falling from her hands, hitting the edge of the table and bouncing onto the concrete.

What happened after was mostly a blur. She felt a surge of something unfamiliar, only later did she realize what it was. Sebastian went to help her get up off the ground only to withdraw from her for a moment, as though analyzing her, then holding his hand out to her hesitantly. She took it graciously and leapt up, finding that she felt perfectly fine, better than she ever had.

That day she broke almost every plate in the mansion. That day when the mansion was attacked and she removed her glasses she found she no longer needed them to see things closer. Her vision was 100% perfect, still able to see the intruders miles away, now able to fight them in hand to hand without getting so much as a scrape.

Nothing to be said for the ten dead bodies on the floor, all by her hand.

She'd never felt so powerful in all her life. She'd never been so afraid.

That night Sebastian had a talk with her in the privacy of her bedroom and explained what had happened, who she was. He didn't explain how he knew, only that she could no longer stay. She was needed elsewhere, and as long as she was around the Young Master would be less safe.

She simply nodded in understanding. She was given a generous amount to start life elsewhere, and she was to leave that very night.

As she walked out of the mansion in the dark the last glance was toward the servants' quarters, her two best friends and only family she had left were fast asleep. She would be replaced in the morning. Would they miss her?

She didn't even get to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Test drive for this idea I've had running around in my head for a while. I don't own Buffy or Kuroshitsuji. And it might not really continue since it's not very popular... I guess it really wasn't a great idea to begin with lol... *sigh* Will she be another dark slayer? Who knows. Aah, maybe this is all too played out anyway...**

* * *

"Here it is, love, home sweet home," the old woman gave Mey Rin a copy of the key to the dingy little flat that was to be her home now.

Goodbye to the luxuries she had become accustomed to at the Phantomhive manor. Goodbye to the dresses, the uniforms she had left behind.

"Thank you," she gave the woman a nice tip and closed the door after she left.

It wasn't the lack of luxuries that she was finding hard at all, that she was used to. It was the fact that she didn't even have a portrait to hang anywhere. Not that she'd be there for long. Sebastian had said she might have to wait there a couple days, but he had also told her that soon someone would come looking for her. Someone who would call himself a Watcher. He would train her in every aspect of being a slayer...

That was the part that confused her the most.

She was stronger already. Something had happened to her that she couldn't explain. But Sebastian had said she was not a slayer yet.

"The myth goes," he had told her, "potentials rise, they receive training, and among those, one is chosen. The rest continue to train until the time comes that the slayer dies, and another is chosen... and so on."

He had apparently been confused about the part where she was not quite a slayer, but her status as a potential slayer was evident to him, and was placing her in danger already. And with her, everyone else in the mansion.

"Usually the ability... or the potential powers that a woman might receive as a slayer are not evident until said woman becomes an actual slayer. It appears that something has happened to bring that potential for those powers to light..."

He'd seemed so curious about that, as though he'd heard that story all his life and believed it to be myth. "I've always been curious about slayers, to be honest with you... it's a shame that your potential has been made known... a shame I won't get to watch you become one..." he'd seemed almost melancholic, as though he were not talking to her.

Frankly, his words had frightened her. It appeared that being shrouded in secrecy was how potential slayers were kept safe. She hadn't really understood much about the mythology, or the history, of a slayer. But about protecting the Young Master, well, that she understood that perfectly. Avoiding all harm that might come his way, even indirectly.

She just wished she didn't have to move away.

She started to unpack a couple of the very few things she had taken with her, including mainly parts of her gun collection. A gun for each hand, that's what she'd need for the night. Although Sebastian had told her that slayers did not typically utilize guns because they were useless for the purposes, there were a few that she could not part with for both sentimental and practical purposes. In fact she'd thought immediately of handcrafting some wooden bullets, in lieu of real ones that wouldn't do much harm to the things she was to face.

Her clothes were the same pair of shorts and the shirt from when she had been hired three years previous. She'd have to buy an extra pair just in case.

The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was she was sitting on her bed thinking of what her new life would be like. No family, no friends. Not even the opportunity to say goodbye. Her Watcher alone would be her guide. How lonely a life that must be. It was not a foreign concept to her, she'd been alone all her life before becoming a maid, but it was a concept that she was not sure she was ready to face again. Not after having known _family._

The next thing she knew a creak on the wooden floor awoke her and, startled, she sat up and pointed her gun at the intruder.

The intruder himself, or herself, Mey Rin couldn't tell through the thick brown coat, held a knife. The door had been left open and Mey Rin could see another such creature wielding a similar weapon coming in. They were men, or so they appeared to be. She shot them both point blank, but more continued to come in. She quickly grabbed her bag from above her bed and made her way to the window, but as she took her first step toward it, it broke from the outside, as yet another one of these creatures made its way in. Shooting her way out the window was proving to be harder than anticipated.

These were men, that much she could tell. Eyes carved out, markings that she couldn't recognize. Why they were after her she didn't know. They didn't seem to be after her blood, at least not in the way Sebastian had described vampires, or what she'd read about them...

She was not one to panic. Many times she, Bard, and Finny had defended the mansion from large groups of attackers, all without letting the Young Master know that an intruder was about.

But tonight she was alone. And that was a harsh truth to come by.

There was no time to waste, otherwise she would run out of bullets, and that was something she couldn't risk. She had to jump from the second story, nothing but her guns in their holsters round her legs. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was already running. Through the deserted streets, rounding corners, she could still see a couple of them chasing her.

She wasn't afraid of them, per se. She knew she could take quite a handful of them, possibly at once. Though they just kept coming, and she didn't know if by the time she would tire there would still be more of them. Even though they looked like men they just did not seem human.

As she made to cross another street a familiar car screeched to a halt. "Get in!" he commanded and leaned sideways to open the passenger door for her. She jumped in.

"You've no idea how happy I am to se-"

"He was wrong, he was wrong about everything. _That imbecile_!" Bard practically barked out as he slammed the accelerator, making sharp turns here and there, barely avoiding the few pedestrians that walked about at this time of night in that small town.

"Do you know what's going on?" She demanded, holding on to the seat and to the dashboard, looking around and noting that they were heading right back to the Phantomhive mansion. She panicked, the Young Master would be in danger... unless something already happened back there...

"It's not safe for you right now. This thing, this... Sebastian told us what happened to you," he turned, finally making eye contact with her. His soft gaze told her he felt pity, or anger... or both.

Her voice softened. "How much did he tell you?"

"Everything. Except he was _wrong_," he made another sharp turn.

"Into each generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, the chosen one... something or other..." he'd clearly heard the story from Sebastian. He'd told her the same.

"Only you're not a slayer yet," he hissed.

"Just a potential slayer," she nodded.

"There is no Watcher coming for you, there is no training to be had. They were all..." he was only becoming more exasperated as he spoke. Mey Rin set a hand on his arm, his hand that gripped the wheel tightly.

He took a deep breath. "They were all _killed_ Mey."

"Almost immediately after you left some more intruders came into the mansion. Brown cloaks, carvings over their eyes, same as those back there. Sebastian found one in your bedroom as he was going to clean it up, prepare it for the next maid... He took him out but then he said he had some business to do and put Finny and I in charge of protecting the master. He was gone before I could ask him what... He wasn't gone long, but when he came back he was... well, I've never seen 'im like that!" Bard's tone was getting higher, he was clearly more exasperated with every passing minute.

He was not himself. Not calm, cool, and collected Bard.

Bard, who had always been her rock. He was falling apart.

"He was not himself Mey... he was... upset."

"Upset?" she repeated. Sebastian was never upset. _Never. _ Nothing could upset that man.

"He said some stuff about this phenomena happening all over the world and potential slayers are dying everywhere... he sent me for you. He wants you at the mansion. Says that's the only safe place for you now..."

"And the Young Master?"

Bard turned to look at her, sadness in his eyes. That was probably what killed her a little inside. Should anything happen to Ciel...

"Bardroy, tell me the Young Master is unharmed!"

"He's fine. But he's..." Bard shook his head. "He's taking it too calmly. I s'pose he's used to all this chaos huh?!" he chuckled nervously. Mey Rin gulped in relief. The Young Master was alright, that was all that mattered. But she knew what Bard meant. The Young Master gave the appearance of calm, but inside, he was more tormented than any of them, all of them combined.

Even with all the events of the day, she was not at all prepared for what was waiting for her back at the Phantomhive mansion.


End file.
